


In Death Do We Part?

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Christmas 2013 [3]
Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Gackt was a player, who bent every rule and lived his life day by day regardless of who might get hurt. Kami hated him for it, but one night when Kami tries to get Gackt under control, he learns a few secrets that change his entire perspective of the other man.





	In Death Do We Part?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Livejournal user Love_Teddies for Christmas (2013)

            Traditionally every year the Kamimura's threw a huge Christmas ball and this year was no different, the theme of choice being snow and ice. The dress code was strictly white clothing only and many of the girls seemed to look more like a bride than they probably should have. It was distracting to the young Kamimura, who had been under a lot of pressure that year to get married. His family had even tried arranged his bride, a young lady from a family close to his own but she was thirteen, four years younger than him and he had argued she was too young.

            Thankfully the other family hadn't taken insult in this refusal and the wedding had been delayed for another three years but really there would be no escape. He had to marry her one day, he had no choice in the matter and so even if he had been tempted, there was no point looking at these other girls.

            Shy by nature, Kami had spent the first half of the night dancing with his sisters and his fiancé, enjoying the snacks and wine and finding he was actually having a good time. At least being engaged kept the other girls away from him, which was a relief, as he really did struggle to talk to strange women. As much fun as he had been having, the night turned sour about the time his young fiancé grew tired and went up to bed and he was left alone at the mercy of some very drunk women. He made his excuses and hurried towards the bar, chatting to the man serving drinks whose name was Yu~ki. Yu~ki had worked for the family for a long time and Kami found his company pleasant.

            “Lord Camui has been up to his usual debauchery,” Yu~ki informed Kami, who glanced over and found that sure enough the raven-haired man was dancing with a girl whose bodice had slipped down, revealing a lot more of her ample breasts than should have been on display. They were both drunk, both giggling but even as he watched Camui abandoned her and found yet another questionably dressed girl to dance with.

            “I should stop him, before all the girls strip naked just to get his attention.” Kami worried, sure that the story of that particular party was just a rumour but not wanting to risk it.

            “I don't know, I wouldn't mind a room filled with naked girls.” Yu~ki commented but Kami was already heading across the room, refusing to let this drunken fool ruin the night.

            “Lord Camui, may I interest you in tasting some of the wine?” Kami asked politely, pretty sure getting Camui more drunk wasn't a good idea but at least it got him off the dance floor. Someone really should tell the young lord he couldn't dance but that person wouldn't be him, he sensed Camui might have a temper.

            “Sure, wine is good.” Camui agreed and pleased Kami led him away from the dance floor, collecting two glasses of wine, and unlocking the door to the balcony where he could keep Camui out of trouble.

            “You’re so forward, what would people think of us alone out here tonight?” Camui asked clearly drunk out of his mind.

            “They would think we were two men enjoying some quiet conversation.” Kami replied.

            “What if we're not?” Camui asked, shocking Kami as he leant over and gave the surprised man a kiss. It was more than a peck and Kami moved back, slapping Camui hard across the cheek, his own hand stinging from the force.

            “You are a swine!” Kami declared angrily. “What kind of man kisses another?”

            “One who enjoys the company of both genders. Sometimes at once.” Camui replied laughing. “And one who has now been slapped by both.”

            “Does it not bother you, that I am angry?” Kami demanded.

            “Why Lord Kamimura, my life is far too short to worry about how other’s think.” Camui teased, his cheek slowly turning red from where he had been slapped, though otherwise he was showing no signs Kami's reaction had affected him.

            “Perhaps you should worry. You'll have no friends once you begin to lose your looks.” Kami snapped and this time he had hit a nerve, but not in the way he expected.

            “I'll never lose my looks, I’ll be dead within six months.” Camui replied. He wasn't joking, the other really did believe this and Kami, despite himself, felt a stab of pity. “I'm sick, my heart will give up on me sooner or later, according to the doctors sooner. So, let me enjoy this party, I fear it might be my last.”

            “That's terrible,” Kami exclaimed. “There really is no cure?”

            “None,” Camui confirmed. “So please honour this dying man with his last request?”

            “How do I know you're even dying?” Kami demanded.

            “You don't. Doesn't change the truth,” Camui replied. “These last few years, every Christmas, I look at you and yearn to have you in my bed. That's too much to ask, I know, but please at least call me Gackt?”

            “You want me, like a man would want a woman?” Kami asked.

            “You don't sound too horrified.” Gackt pointed out, more curious than surprised.

            “Maybe, Gackt, I know what it's like to want a man to love me,” Kami explained blushing as he made this confession. “I just never realised that the man could be you. You're a drunken, lecherous fool.”

            “I can assure you I'm no fool,” Gackt replied. “I know what I want and I tend to take it.”

            “I don't know why I even want this.” Kami complained, as he let Gackt kiss him, this time not rewarding the other with a harsh slap. Perhaps he was the drunken fool for allowing this to happen, or maybe it was the combination of pity for the others fate and pleasure in finding someone who wanted the same sin as he did. Either way that night he let Gackt have his wish, allowed his virginity to be taken by the other, and never once regretted it. Perhaps it had been made easier knowing Gackt wouldn't live for much longer, he was committing to nothing, just the pleasure of the night.

            Letters had been shared between the two over the next few months but they stopped and Kami feared the worst, he had lost his friend to the disease and it pained him greatly. Gackt hadn't been lying, he had been dying, and he would never taste that sweet kiss again.

**One Year Later**

 

            Gackt had been planning to sneak into the party this year, he was supposed to be dead and the last thing he wanted was to cause a scene, but to his relief the theme was a winter wonder land masked ball. It had been easy to enter disguised behind a white mask. He left his long dark hair loose and changed his stride to appear a little bit shy, his acting flawless. He slipped into the party without question, the obvious expense of his outfit portraying his former position as a young lord. He hadn't lied to Kami the year before, he had been dying and now he was dead. Yet he still walked the earth, drinking blood of mortals to stay alive. He'd spent many months practising feeding without killing, perfecting his mind control to a perfect art, pleased that this had been his psychic gift, not all vampires were so lucky. Now he was here, on Christmas Eve, to taste the one mortals blood he truly craved. He hadn't forgotten Kami, he had longed for him terribly all year, and tonight as a Christmas present to himself, he planned to drink the sweet wine that was Kami's blood. After sampling other forms of pleasure from the young man of course, his sexual desire hadn't subsided at all since he had died.

            “Where is the young Lord Kamimura?” Gackt eventually asked one of the maids, having spent the last twenty minutes searching.

            “Did you not hear? He's fallen ill,” the maid explained. “He's been in his room for months. So pale, I hope he makes it.”

            “Please, can you take me to him?” Gackt asked.

            “He's accepting no visitors,” The maid explained. “I'm sorry.”

            “But I'm his friend.” Gackt replied, using his powers to lace the words.

            “I guess that would be all right.” The maid replied in a daze, silently turning to walk towards the stairs. Gackt followed discreetly, half tempted to sample this girl first, an appetiser before the main course but his concern for Kami froze this desire and so he let the maid go, before pushing opened the doors to the dark room.

            “You need to go,” Came Kami's cold voice from behind the curtains of the four-poster bed, Gackt remembered that bed well, he'd spent a lot of time in it the year before.

            “It's me.” Gackt spoke up, approaching the bed.

            “Gackt?” Kami asked, longing in his voice. “You specifically have to go.”

            “I know you’re mad,” Gackt said,  reaching for the curtain surprised to find Kami was holding it shut, what was wrong with him? Had the disease damaged his features and the other was ashamed? Kami had never seemed vain but every man had his pride.

            “No, well yes I am mad but more than that,” Kami began his voice shaking as he spoke. “I'll kill you, you need to go.”

            “Kill me?” Gackt asked and then with alarm he ripped open the curtains, his strength far greater than Kami's own and leaving the other clinging to just a scrap of ripped fabric.

            “Gackt,” Kami began, staring into the others eyes as he began to cry. “You're dead.”

            “I warned you. I had to vanish, the dead can't walk with the living.” Gackt explained.

            “A vampire,” Kami whispered. “He warned me, the man with the long dark hair. I thought he was a woman at first. He warned me you would come here to kill me.”

            “I have no plans to take your life.” Gackt reassured the other, stunned by this revelation. “Mana was here?”

            “Is that his name?” Kami asked. “He warned me you were a monster, a blood sucking demon of the night. He told me to run, that I couldn't be here at Christmas. That you planned to drink my blood. Then he taught me how to kill you but, I can't see you as bad Gackt. Not after our time together. I... I love you.”

            “Kami know this, Mana's words are always the truth laced with deception,” Gackt warned. “It's true, I came here to taste your body and your blood, but never once did I think of hurting you.”

            “He said you've killed many before,” Kami said, staring at Gackt wanting to believe the words but unable to. There was more than Mana's visit bothering Kami, he truly was ill, barely clinging onto life, there wasn't a chance Kami could kill Gackt right now, it was crazy to think that he was even considering it.

            “Accidents,” Gackt admitted. “But what happened to you?”

            “I tried to be like you,” Kami admitted. “I found a vampire and paid for the privilege but I can't handle it. I can't kill any more!”

            “You what?” Gackt demanded, stunned by this. It was the very last thing he had expected Kami to say but now he could see it, the illness was starvation, Kami mustn't have fed for weeks to be in this state, no wonder he was so pale and weak.

            “If I was a monster. We could be monsters together.” Kami whispered, shaking as he struggled to remain sitting up. Without hesitation Gackt was on the bed, supporting Kami and gently taking the stake out of Kami's hidden hand.

            “I'm no monster. I drink, erase their memory, and let them go,” Gackt explained. “But that's not your psychic ability is it? You can't hunt without bringing death. A vampire like you shouldn't be alone. You're too sweet to be a killer.”

            “I'm a fool,” Kami whispered as he shook against Gackt. “I should have let you change me. Should have learned your way.”

            “I'll get you something to eat.” Gackt promised, kissing Kami gently before heading back downstairs, silently cursing Mana for stirring up trouble. He'd planned to enjoy Kami, erase his memory, and be gone but that wasn't happening, not now. Kami needed him too much, they had to leave together but tomorrow was Christmas, it wasn't time to be thinking about faking death.

 

            It took three girls, Gackt refusing to let Kami drink too much from any of them, before he was satisfied his partner had enough blood to recover. The meal had made Kami sleepy, so using that time Gackt took his blood from a young lady before returning to Kami's bedroom, content to take the other half of his Christmas present from the young man.

            “Better?” Gackt asked, smiling as he saw Kami sitting up on his own now, the colour returned to his face and just a lot more like the man he had remembered.

            “Yes,” Kami said as he got out of the bed, giving Gackt a perfect view of his naked chest. “The girls are all right?”

            “They're fine.” Gackt agreed, not trying to hide the way his body reacted to Kami's, he was a well known player and he knew Kami was well aware of the nature of his visit here.

            “Gackt,” Kami began, biting his lip clearly conflicted in so many ways. His plan had been to let Gackt in his bed, stake him and then kill himself but now the other was here, had shown him the other way, it occurred to him that Mana was wrong. Gackt wasn't a monster, no more than he was, together they could both be free. He wanted that, but how could he make the suggestion to this man that honestly he hardly knew. He was only assuming Gackt wasn't a monster and was it not last Christmas Eve that he had hated the man?

            “Don't talk, you know why I came.” Gackt urged, undressing himself before Kami's hesitating gaze. The red-haired man wanted to object and found he couldn't. This was worse than last year, when he had only thought he had wanted this. Now he knew for sure and so unable to say no, he pushed the pyjama bottoms away from his hips leaving him naked and exposed. It wasn't like they were hiding his arousal anyway.

            “It's impossible to remember this beauty perfectly.” Gackt said, reaching over to push Kami's hair over his shoulder so he could see more of the other. Blushing slightly, Kami made no protest, taking the step needed to close the distance between them and allowing Gackt to kiss him with sweet tender kisses. They remained frozen like this for a long time, holding each other and rediscovering each other’s taste in their mouths. Gackt wasn't the type to rush sex, which suited Kami who found he preferred the intimacy to the intercourse anyway. Sex was good, amazingly so, but it couldn't replace the feeling of being loved, wanted, appreciated. What was physical pleasure in comparison to emotional which lasted so much longer?

            Allowing himself to be laid down on the bed, Kami obediently spread his legs, blushing as he did so because he knew Gackt was judging him for everything he did. Not in a bad way, he was getting top marks, but embarrassing none the less. The way Gackt looked at him very much reminded him of the way the artist, who had painted his portrait for the grand hall, had looked at him, only then he had been dressed.

            “I love that you're so innocent.” Gackt teased, gently stroking Kami's length a few times before pulling open the draw to Kami's bedside table, pleased to find the bottle of lube was there. He'd teased Kami about owning this last year, knowing that there must be some kind of toy to go with it, but tonight he said nothing, coating his fingers and sliding two inside his partner. Bending down his lips wrapped around Kami's erection and he heard the other gasp in pleasure. As shy as Kami was, and as hard as he tried to stay silent, he couldn't and Gackt took full advantage of this fact, deliberately licking, and teasing his fingers, as he worked Kami's desire levels up from affectionate to plain lustful.

            “This year I'm not going to be so nice.” Gackt warned, making Kami whimper in anticipation.

            “When are you ever nice?” Kami complained, grabbing onto the sheets as he felt Gackt penetrate him, filling his ass so completely that he swore any more would rip him in two. It wasn't that it hurt, he just felt so full and he cursed Gackt's endowment once again.

            “Don't be cruel, I'm normally a monster.” Gackt teased, letting his fangs show as he picked up a steady pace inside the other. The sight of the fangs alone made Kami moan and he felt his own grow inside his mouth, reminding him his hunger had only been sated for the night.

            “Hungry?” Gackt teased, bemused by the sight of Kami's fangs that looked out of place on such a sweet face. To change Kami was cruel, especially to leave him without help, but he was here now. He would care for the other, like no one else would. Not because he wanted to keep this man in his life for pleasure, he wanted Kami for company, especially after Mana's little stunt.

            “For so many things.” Kami admitted, arching his hips up slightly so Gackt could get a better angle inside him. He might be embarrassed about what they were doing but he wasn't ashamed. It was fine for Gackt to know how much he enjoyed this, if anything he needed the other to know that he was loving every moment. He hadn't forgotten the night he had slapped Gackt for kissing him, the way he had reacted with such horrified shock and he worried Gackt might think he had problems with this side of their unlikely friendship.

            “I'll give you them all.” Gackt promised, bending over to kiss Kami as he moved, slower now thanks to the uncomfortable angle but slow was good, slow meant this could last longer and he never wanted this to end. Kami was his to cherish and protect and he would keep things that way. Finally finding his climax Gackt filled his lover, quickly stroking the other until he too could feel this bliss, not quite a shared orgasm but that just meant there was room for improvement. Sleepily he lay beside Kami but to his surprise the other was getting out of bed.

            “Kami?” He questioned, surprised the other was up.

            “I'm not stupid Gackt, I know I can't stay here for ever. I want to leave with you. Please?” Kami asked.

            “Well that was a given, you don't need to ask.” Gackt said, shocked that Kami may have thought that he could abandon the other.

            “This is our last party here,” Kami explained. “And god forgive I spend it in bed with you, when we could be dancing downstairs.”

            “They'll know it's you, even masked your hair gives you away.” Gackt warned.

            “One slow dance,” Kami promised. “Who cares what they think? I won't stay for long after that.”

 

            Of course people noticed their arrival on the dance floor, Kami hadn't even worn a mask because Gackt was right, there was no disguising his hair. A few people commented on Kami's recovery but he ignored them, moving with his raven haired, masked man until they were in the centre of the ballroom, his favourite song playing as he fell into his lover’s arms. They slow danced through every song, no matter what it was, until just before the unveiling where Gackt vanished. His whispered promises all that remained in Kami's ears.

            “What the hell was that about?” Kami's mother demanded.

            “It's Christmas, leave things be.” Kami complained, wandering over to the window to stare out at the snow covered gardens, feeling, for the very first time, that magical feeling of Christmas time.


End file.
